


hold your hand in mine

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M, Nervousness, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Was my request not clear?” Vision asks, his shoulders going tense. “FRIDAY and I have been observing human mating customs for some time, and our research agreed that would be an appropriate question.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Vision
Comments: 38
Kudos: 149





	hold your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Alriiiiiiight so I read the first drabble in chapter 35 of [The Days of Reckoning Are Upon Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953375/chapters/53650993) by _Ana (Anafandom)_ and that is what inspired this little fic. You don’t _have_ to read that to understand this, but it does provide a little bit of additional information! If you don’t want to read it, I’ll include a little summary in the end notes :)

Peter’s in a good mood when he gets to the Tower. He’s about to finish up his first semester of college, which is... it’s insane. It doesn’t feel real, not at all, even though he only has two weeks left. The last twelve weeks have absolutely  _ flown _ by, leaving Peter exhausted and overworked, but feeling accomplished in a way he never quite got from Midtown. His courses are more engaging and his professors are  _ geniuses _ and Peter’s loving it. Loving it all the more because he managed to get in all on his own, with no help from Dr. Stark.

No, it was  _ Peter _ who got into MIT. All Peter. 

And, seeing as his first semester at the school of his dreams is coming to a close, Peter’s actually in a really good mood. He’s excited about the holidays, which are gonna bring everyone together. Peter’s really excited to see Harley and his little sister. Colonel Rhodes has some time off and Aunt May is going to make sure she isn’t working too much, and everyone is going to be together and it’s going to be  _ awesome. _

So awesome! 

With a renewed pep to his step, Peter all but skips off the elevator and onto the common floor. Peter moved into the Tower when he graduated from high school. It was nice to live away from May but not  _ away  _ away, since May was only a short swing from the tower, and he got to live with Dr. Stark, which was totally the best ever. Dr. Stark didn’t parent him like Aunt May did, he was just an awesome mentor and Dad figure, with how crazy over-protective and caring he always was. 

Sure it isn’t the typical college dorm room, but it  _ is _ super cool and totally way better, since Peter’s senses probably wouldn’t mesh well with a dorm anyway. Plus, a dorm wouldn’t have Tony’s always-stocked kitchen which, for Peter’s enhanced metabolism, is like the best part of living here. 

Peter makes a beeline for the always-stocked kitchen now, detouring into the living room first to set his stuff down. He makes a little noise of joy when he spots a chocolate bar, sitting all alone, on one of the low, wooden coffee tables. He snatches it up with a noise of victory and peels it open, spinning around when he hears someone laugh. 

A wide smile crawls across his face when he sees Vision standing at the stove and tending to something steaming in a big pot. 

“Hey Viz, how’s it hanging,” Peter asks, tossing his bag onto the corner-couch. 

He bites into the chocolate bar from the end and considers sending Harley a snap—the other boy  _ hates _ when Peter doesn’t break the chocolate apart and eats it in little squares like he does. If he saw Peter right now, he’d totally call Peter a heathen but, luckily, he  _ can’t _ see Peter right now so Peter can enjoy his caramel-filled chocolate in peace. Snickering to himself, Peter decides that the turmoil he can cause Harley is  _ not _ worth the revenge the other boy would certainly reap, and decides to content himself with eating more chocolate. 

“Hello, Peter,” Vision greets in his usual calm tone. It makes Peter smile, and he grins even wider when Vision’s face turns to the side and he eyes Peter curiously. “I am not hanging.” 

Peter snorts loudly, crossing the open space and hopping onto the island as he swallows his chocolate. “How’re you doing?” A small frown tugs at Peter’s lips, but he does his best to push it away as he says, “I haven’t seen you around lately.”

Vision quickly turns back to the stove, but not before Peter sees the way his face falls. Peter’s frown only draws lower, and he chews on his bottom lip as he stares at the back of Vision’s red head (which... is it technically a  _ bald _ head if it doesn’t have any hair but also isn’t actually human skin?). 

“I... am aware,” Vision’s tone is stilted, which isn’t really normal for him these days. It’s been a few years since he was first born, and during that time he’s gotten more and more human-like. 

Peter likes to think he helped with it, since he and Vision spent a lot of time together caring for Dr. Stark after the Civil War. 

“Well is everything okay?” Peter asks, resting his chocolate bar on the counter and nervously twining his fingers together as he confesses, “I’ve really missed you.”

Vision doesn’t answer right away, which just makes Peter tense up. He tries to think about the last time he and Vision were together, which was... wow, a couple of weeks ago, actually. They had been watching a movie, Peter’s feet planted in Vision’s lap as they went back and forth making fun of movie science as Peter munched on the spiced popcorn Vision had made for him. 

Thinking back on it now, Peter doesn’t think anything went wrong. It was a usual Sunday afternoon for them, but Peter realizes with a start that was the last time he saw the synthezoid. Considering the fact that he and Vision normally hang out a few times a week and they  _ live _ in the same place, that isn’t good. 

After a few drawn-out minutes that Peter spends silently worrying, Vision turns off the stovetop and moves his pot to another element. Peter sits up straight, something uneasy unfurling in his stomach at the serious expression on Vision’s face. 

“I have missed you as well, Peter.” The sincerity in Vision’s tone makes him feel a little better. “There is a reason that I have kept away. I... have a question for you.”

Oh yeah, that’s what Peter’s anxiety needs. He does his best to shove a chipper smile on his face, and he tries  _ really _ hard to sound upbeat when he says, “Shoot! What’s up?”

He watches Vision closely, and he sees how the man’s face scrunches up. Something has to be bothering him, Peter thinks, lacing his fingers together to keep from fidgeting. Vision tilts his head to the side, his right ear moving towards the ceiling like he does when he’s talking to FRIDAY. 

Peter does his best not to start frowning, forcing a smile to stay spread across his face. 

Finally, Vision takes a deep breath—which he  _ definitely _ does for comfort, since he doesn’t need to breathe—and takes a step forward. “I believe I would like to be romantically involved with you.”

Peter’s mouth drops open as his heart kicks up into overtime, his mind racing as he replays Visions words again and again  _ and again _ and—

Error. 

404 Page not found. 

Blue screen. 

Romantically  _ what? _

“I—uh—you—and me?—uhm... what?” Peter tries, throwing his arms out around him to try to emphasize his complete and utter confusion because there is absolutely  _ no way _ that he heard Vision correctly, because there is  _ no way _ that Vision wants to date him.

Right? 

_ Right? _

But... maybe he does, because Vision frowns, like, really deeply. 

“Was my request not clear?” Vision asks, his shoulders going tense. “FRIDAY and I have been observing human mating customs for some time, and our research agreed that would be an appropriate question.”

“No, it was! I just... really? Me?”

“Yes.”

Peter sways backward at the  _ conviction _ in his voice, staring at Vision with wide eyes and a racing, hopeful, heart. “Oh... uhm why?” he asks, because he can’t let himself believe it until it makes sense, and Vision liking him? That’s something Peter’s been telling himself is impossible for, like,  _ years.  _

Vision takes a few steps closer, until Peter’s knees are close to his sides. Unconsciously, Peter’s legs widen, a little, just enough to make room should Vision shuffle any closer. Vision doesn’t move, but he does look up at Peter heavily. 

“You were one of the first people to treat me like a being and not a machine. Father has tended to be like a son since I was first created, and Colonel Rhodes was always kind to me as I grew. But you had no reason to be kind to me. When I first met you on the Helicarrier, you asked me my name and told me yours. You shook my hand and did not hesitate to touch my artificial skin. You told me that my stone was sparkly.

It was one of the first acts of genuine kindness I had been shown.” 

Peter’s heart  _ aches _ as Vision recounts their first meeting. Peter can barely remember it; he’d been so hyped up on adrenaline that he’d been running on autopilot. It’s been more than four years, but... Vision obviously remembers their first meeting like it just happened. 

“Viz...” Peter starts, but his words get caught up in his throat. Instead, he reaches out, and Vision’s hand raises to meet his easily. When Peter laces their fingers together, he’s almost surprised at how well they fit. 

“You did not stop there, however. You continued to come around, helping me care for Father and Colonel Rhodes. While I had lived with the... others prior to the ‘Civil War’, they had only interacted with me from a distance. The only one who had tried to get close to me...” Vision trails off, and Peter squeezes his hand tightly. He knows what Vision isn’t saying, and the conversation they had at the edge of the hole that  _ Witch _ put him through is one Peter can still remember, too. 

Comparing Wanda to Tessa’s husband had made him feel sick. Knowing that someone like that could be on the Avengers? And that she’d hurt someone as nice as Vision? God,  _ that _ was a conversation he would have been fine forgetting. 

“You helped me learn,” Vision continues, and Peter gives him a watery smile at the intensity in Vision's voice. “You were kind to me. You guided me, but you never treated me as if I were dumb.”

“You’re not dumb at all!” Peter says, unable to stop himself from jumping in and defending Vision even if it’s from himself. 

“I know. But not everyone treated me as such.”

“And they were idiots,” Peter mumbles, and his cheeks heat up in a blush when Vision squeezes his hand and gives him a little smile that trips his heart up. 

“You were kind to me without reason. You treated me in a way many others did not. And I also find you... quite pleasing to look at,” Vision adds, a note of finality to his voice. 

Peter blushes darker, ducking his head to stare at Vision’s cool, red fingers laced through his own. Vision has  _ nice _ fingers,  _ long fingers, _ and they dwarf Peter’s hand in a way he’s never noticed before but, now that he’s looking at them, sends liquid heat pooling in his gut. 

He looks back up when Vision clears his throat, cheeks burning. Vision is looking at him curiously, and Peter clears his throat before he admits, “I think you’re really nice to look at too, Viz.”

“I am very pleased to hear that, Peter.” Vision’s face erupts into a handsome smile, one Peter wants to feel against his skin. “You think I am... hot stuff?”

Peter barks out a laugh, asking, “What?”

“Dr. Stark calls Dr. Strange ‘hot stuff’,” Vision explains cutely, looking pleased with himself. 

Peter shakes his head with another, quieter laugh, and he pulls Vision closer with their intertwined fingers. “Yeah, Viz, I think you’re hot stuff.”

Vision nods once, decidedly, and his smile is small and soft. “Shall I kiss you now?” Vision asks kindly, still looking at Peter curiously. 

Peter’s own smile melts into something smaller, softer, and he reaches out with his other hand to grab Vision’s side and draw him in until Peter’s thighs are pressed snugly to Vision’s sides, and Vision’s hand leaves his so he can settle both hands around Peter’s hips. 

“I thought you were never going to ask,” Peter whispers, and then finally gets to feel Vision’s smile against his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: This fic is based off a drabble by _Ana (Anafandom)_ in which Vision gives Peter a tour of the compound post CW and they come across the crater Wanda made. Vision is seemingly bothered, and admits that Wanda did that to him. They talk a bit and Peter ends up calling Wanda an abuser and comparing her to the abusive ex-Husband of one of May’s friends, named Tessa. That little tidbit is not suuuper important, but it is referenced here! 
> 
> i call these two MindSpider and I love them! Writing Vision as such a main character was a lot of fun :D
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
